marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon X Compound
WEAPON X COMPOUND This secret laboratory and research facility built into a mountainside was constructed by the Weapon Plus initiative to house the Weapon X Project. This is the location where Wolverine, Sabretooth, and Wild Child were experimented on. It was here that Logan underwent the experimental procedure that bonded Adamantium to his skeleton, robbed him of his memories, and turned him into the Wolverine. Wolverine went berserk after the procedure killing numerous individuals. After these event, this base was abandoned and the Weapon X Project relocated to other facilities including Neverland and The World. One of the few surviving guards who was stationed at the Weapon X Compound when Wolverine escaped re-established the Weapon X program years later and became The Director of the new project. The same Compound again served as the team's headquarters and Weapon X became a mutant strike-force. More recently it was refurbished and re-purposed to act as a school set up by Cyclops for teaching new mutants after Avengers vs X-Men. Scene Distinctions Antiseptic Steel Architecture, Embedded in Tons of Rock, Shielded; Top Level: Hangars, Launch Tubes; Level One: Arboreum, Rotunda, Test Subject Containment Facilities; Level Two: Amniotic Fluid Tanks, Biochemical Lab, Biokinetics Lab, Biomechanics Lab, Genetics Lab, Material Science Lab, Microelectronics Workshop, Neuroscience Lab, Surgery Area, Rotunda Mechanisms; Level Three: Ammunition Storage, Armory, Barracks, War Room; Level Four: Backup Servers, Service Area, Storage Area; Level Five: Project Disposal Zone Scene Complications none Comm D10, Sensors D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapons D8 SFX: Alarm System. Spend 1PP/a doom die to add “Alarm Sound” as a Scene Distinction, or "Lockdown" as a Scene Complication. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to remove “Alarm Sound” or "Lockdown". SFX: Security System. Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical stress or complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step back all dice by -1 and return them to the doom pool. SFX: Test Subject Containment. If a character becomes stressed out, you may spend any number of doom die to create an equal-sized "Confined" and/or "Tranquilized" Complication on that character. SFX: The Rotunda. Spend 1 PP/a D8 doom die to activate the following features for the following Action Scene scene. Danger Room gains a Solo D8 Affiliation die, and the Distinctions “Pre-Programmed Scenario”, “Targets Individual Weaknesses” and “Test Facility”. SFX: Weapon X Laboratories. When creating a Medical or Tech resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Weapon X Reinforcements. Until Barracks and War Room have been shutdown, spend 1 PP/a doom die to add two affiliation die to a Weapon X Squad. Spend 1 PP/D10 doom to add another Weapon X Squad or a Weapon X-affiliated character. Limt: Off-Limits Areas. Unless you have unlocked Weapon X Compound, when including a Scene Distinction from an area off-limits to you (Test Subject Containment Facilities, all on levels two, three and four) add a D6 to the doom pool. Limit: Security Codes. Spend a D8 Covert or Tech resource to shut down any one of the “Alarm System”, “Security System”, "The Rotunda", or "Test Subject Containment" SFX. THE ROTUNDA Sensors D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets. For each additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a The Rotunda power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Capture. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when inflicting complications related to grabbing, restraining, or containing a target. SFX: Dangerous. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in pool by –1. Step up Physical Stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Locked On. Spend D6 Doom to add Sensors (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an attack action. Limit: Activation. The Rotunda must be activated and can be deactivated via the War Room and other safeguards in the Rotunda's Mechanisms. If The Rotunda is deactivated mid-scenario, add D6 Doom and shut down The Rotunda. Limit: Overstim. Shutdown Sensors and add D6 Doom. Recover by activating an opportunity. Limit: Tricked Ya! On a failed attack action using a The Rotunda power, add d6 Doom and turn that The Rotunda power into a complication. Activate an opportunity to recover. Dramatis Personae Carol Hines, Doctor Cornelius, Professor Thorton, Weapon X Security Guards, Weapon X Scientists Category:Settings Category:Earth Category:Canada Category:Weapon Plus Category:Weapon X Category:Department K